


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, The Glee Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron doesn't know what to think when Samuel Larsen first steps into McKinley; no one does, really. But when his face flushes red at the wink the boy sends his way, he knows in the back of his mind that something's going to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well I fail at summaries and I can't add notes, so here's the deal: no beta here, all mistakes are mine. there are hardly any matching ages and stuff here, seeing as I made most of this stuff up with the story. I don't own anyone mentioned, so. Yeah.</p>
<p>I might make this a chaptered fic if anyone likes it enough. after all, this is just one day... there's so much more to explore with this, I'm just not sure if I will or not.</p>
<p>Thanks to anyone who reads :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

Samuel's entrance to McKinley was quiet, but immediately all eyes in the hall were drawn to him. He smirked; he's not unused to attention. The teens around him gawked shamelessly, undoubtedly judging his tied back dreadlocks, bright pink v-neck and skin tight black pants. Many of them lose interest quickly and he smirks, staring right back at the few who still watch. Eventually, they squirm and look away, and Samuel snorted, amused. He started walking to what he's sure is the main office when his gaze was caught. A tall, skinny blonde boy with glasses was still staring at him, and he stared back, relishing the flush he gets when he winked at the boy and licked his lower lip. 

He turns and continues walking, smiling as he feels the blue eyes following his gait. He walked into the office and leaned on the desk he finds, knocking his fist against the cheap wood much to the annoyance of the secretary sitting there. She looked up, her expression clearly portraying annoyance and condescension.

"May I help you?" The voice droned from the woman's mouth, filled with distaste.

"Ah, yes. I'm new, see, and I need a schedule." He smirked at her, amused as her eyes narrow and her lips thin. "Samuel Larsen," He said before she can ask his name. She looked at him begrudgingly, almost as if she was about to refuse him and tell him to leave, but she scoffed lightly as she pulled open a drawer, rifling around in folders until she finds the paper she's looking for. He just looked at her, smiling as if she were the kindest person in the world.

"Here," She said, shoving the paper in his hands and looking at him, as if trying to make him leave by sheer will.

"Thank you," He said, his tone sickeningly sweet, enjoying the little game he started. "Maybe next time I can get your number?" The woman looked scandalised as he turned away, laughing. He pushed open the door and glanced down at his schedule.

_McKinley High Student Schedule: LARSON, SAMUEL_

His lips twitch in annoyance at the misspelling, but his eyes rake across the rest of the schedule. He snorted at the first class listed. _History, of course._ He glanced around the hall and, figuring out which direction the history classroom was in, he turned and promptly walked in the opposite direction. The halls were clearing and the bell soon rang, the remaining stragglers rushing into the classrooms, leaving Samuel alone in the hall. He grinned as he strutted down the hall, glancing around at the walls and pausing when he saw signs of music classrooms. He heard a faint melody and peered through the window of the closest class; the room was devoid of people, and as he glanced around, he saw it was filled with brass instruments; he laughed at the idea of himself playing the trumpet, all dressed up in a white shirt with a black vest and bowtie.

Shaking his head, he walked away from the door and paused before he reached the next; he could hear a guitar strumming lightly coming from it and he listened to it, enjoying the sound. When the melody stopped he stepped into the door frame and smiled. Samuel recognized the blonde he'd seen before and watched as he hunches over the guitar, tuning the strings a bit, before the boy began playing the chords again, his eyes sliding shut and satisfaction dancing across his face before he threw himself into the lyrics.

_"I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why’d you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who’s ever known  
Who I am, who I’m not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why’d you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found-"_

The boy choked when he looked up and saw Samuel standing there. His fingers stuttered, ending the song in a jumble of notes with his mouth still half open, eyes widening as Samuel grinned and started to clap slowly. The boy hurriedly stood up and set the guitar on the stand before running out of the room, his glasses tumbling to the ground in the process. Samuel just quirked his eyebrow, his smile twisting into a smirk as he watched the boy run down the hall, his eyes locked onto the blonde until he disappeared around the corner.

Sighing, Samuel walked to the middle of the room and picked up the glasses. "Faker," he chuckled, when he glanced through the lenses and saw how they didn't distort his vision at all. He thought for a moment before sliding them on, sitting on the chair the boy had recently vacated, picking up the guitar and strumming lightly before playing a song of his own.

* * *

Cameron panted as he leaned his head against the wall, not sure why he had rushed out of the room so quickly. He stood in silence as he caught his breath, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. It took him a moment to realize why he could; he groaned as he remembered his glasses flying off haphazardly as he rushed out of the music room. He was tempted to go back and get them for a moment, but the vivid image of piercing hazel eyes crushed that thought as soon as it came up. He slid his hands to his mouth. pressing his fingers against his lips as he thought. The image didn't leave his mind and he felt as if his soul had been exposed when his eyes had met the new kid's. He groaned again, knowing he definitely could not go back to the room, and straightened up, resigning himself to the library.

Having a free first period seemed like a blessing his months ago, when he first arrived. He had been worried that, with his AP classes, he'd fall behind quickly without any extra time to do it; He discovered quickly that keeping up wasn't what he should be worried about. All his classes went smoothly the first day, so when he recieved an ice cold slushie to the face the next morning, his free hour gave him plenty of time to clean himself up. He hadn't been expecting it though, so without a change of clothes he'd been forced to walk around all day with bright red dye all down the front of his shirt. A few had been sympathetic, but most of the school laughed at the mess. The next day he'd been terrified of a repeat performance and had brought extras; they had been put to good use. He'd been submitted to a slushie facial nearly every day since then, sometimes getting a second half way through the day.

When Cameron entered the library, he sighed when a quick skim of the room showed none of the jocks or cheerios that loved to cover him in crushed ice and food coloring. He slunk over to the non fiction, glancing along the titles and pulling out a thick hardback with the simple title of "Physics", intent on studying for the class he had later that day. He let himself slide to the floor, opening the book and beginning to read.

No one ever quite understood how he was so enthralled by the written word. Ever since he was young, he loved to read; music may have been his passion, but reading was his escape. Even the most boring books could catch his attention; he had actually read the dictionary at one point when he was young. So when his eyes danced over the textbook in his hands, he slipped away into the words. He sucked in the information like a vaccuum and, so wrapped up in the book, he didn't notice the person standing next to him, looking down on him, until he heard a sigh and felt a tap on his shoulder. He froze for a moment, his mind flashing through, trying to figure out who it could be before actually looking up, but when he did a grin split his face.

"Honestly, I've been standing here for maybe half an hour watching you stare at that book like it held all the secrets of the universe." The irish accent lilted the words and Damian slid down, sitting next to Cameron.

"Oh I _doubt_ it was that long." The mock defense in his voice drew a small chuckle from the brunette.

"Where're your glasses?" Damian's expression was merely curious, but Cameron flushed as the memory came to his mind. Damian laughed at his flush lightly but didn't push. "I don't understand how you can read that stuff," he said, gesturing at the book in Cameron's hands.

"I don't understand how you can play soccer for hours on end without getting flat out exhausted," Cameron countered, chuckling. The two were different in many ways, but that's what made them such great friends.

"Well the ladies love jocks for one," The brunette replied in a somewhat convincing American accent, making Cameron laugh aloud, drawing the attention of a short brunette at the end of the aisle.

"Oh, it's you two. Great. You're coming to glee club tomorrow, right?" Rachel didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Mr. Schue said we're going to need to consider getting new members, and he's going to assign us songs to sing around the school this week." Cameron groaned. Like he needed another reason to be slushied.

"Honestly Rachel? Can't we find a less public way to attract new members?" Damian clearly agreed with Cameron here.

Rachel huffed. "We have to be able to show people just how fun glee can be."

"Oh yes, I'm sure getting a slushie to the face in front of the whole school will encourage peope to join." It was Cameron who had spoken this time, and Rachel had open her mouth to speak again when the bell rang loudly. "Well I gotta get to pre-calc," Cameron said, slipping the book he had been reading back onto the shelf he had pulled it from and stood up. "Later Damian. Rachel." He left the library hurriedly, unsure why he felt so uneasy around Rachel today. He grabbed his books from his locker and headed to the math room.

He paused in the doorway before sitting in his usual seat in the back, the only desk in the room he could sit at without people around him, his eyes glancing about the room. His breath caught when his glance neared his seat and hazel eyes met blue.. He wouldn't be sitting alone today. _Why am I so nervous? He's new, in a few day's I'll be looking at him like everyone else._ Cameron frowned to himself momentarily when the thoughts didn't stop the jittery feeling he was getting. He swallowed down the sudden nerves and walked to the desk, sliding into the seat and trying to focus on the problems they were supposed to be solving, but his gaze shifted. He sighed audibly, puzzled by the relief that flooded him when he saw the boy next to him staring at the board, but he instantly regretted the sound when the dreadlocks flipped slightly as the boy looked at him again.Something odd bubbled up in his chest when he saw his glasses perched on the boy's nose and Cameron flushed and, after a moment of opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak, he looked away, forcing himself to forget about the boy sitting next to him. It didn't help when Cameron heard the other chuckling lightly at him. His stomach was doing backflips but he pushed it down, focusing on the math.

The class passed excrutiating slowly, Cameron constantly aware of the male in the seat next to him. He could feel eyes on him every so often, and only when class was nearing the end did he dare glance back again. He felt his face flush a deep red when he did, his eyes sliding instantly to the lip the boy held between his teeth. He tore his eyes up and met the other's, surprised at the lust there, he followed the gaze of the hazel eyes gaze to himself... Cameron flushed even deeper when his eyes ended up in his lap, not breaking the path the hazel had followed. He looked back up and saw the boy smirking as his eyes widened. The bell rang suddenly and Cameron scrambled to gather up his things and bolt out of the room. When he got to his locker he fumbled with his things, nearly grabbing the wrong book and dropping everything else.

"Whoa there, calm down, Cam!" The irish accent made him pause, looking up, eyes filled with relief when Damian registered in his mind. "What's got you all wound up? And really, where are your glasses? It's strange seeing you without them.

Cameron didn't want to answer, and he didn't have to; but his heart skipped when he heard the already familiar chuckle behind him. He turned, and sure enough, the new kid was standing there, still wearing the black frames. 

Their eyes met and Cameron couldn't break his gaze; he was only vaguely aware of Damian next to him.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Samuel Larsen," The boy said, offering his hand. Cameron was puzzled for a moment, not expecting Samuel to be the type to shake hands. Eventually the blonde swallowed and accepted the greeting.

"Cam-Cameron Mitchell," He stuttered. He placed his hand in the the other's and felt it grasped tightly. He was speechless for a moment, his knees feeling like jelly. "My glasses," he eventually squeeked. Samuel smiled a bit, a corner of his mouth quirking up as he removed his grip from Cameron's and slid the glasses off his face. Cameron left his hand in the air, twisting it so he could take the frames in his hands, but his eyes widened and he flushed lightly when Samuel placed the glasses right on his face, pressing the plastic to the bridge of his nose and letting his fingers flutter against his cheek for a moment too long to be accidental.

"See you around Cameron." Samuel winked and turned, walking off. Cameron's eyes were glued to him, watching the dreads and - Cameron swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry - his eyes slipped lower, following how the sway of Samuel's hips shifted the low-rise jeans he wore.

"Looks like little Cammy has a crush," Damian said teasingly, but Cameron froze up and stared at him, his eyes suddenly wide with panick. "Hey, relax, it's just a joke."

Cameron nodded and turned, gathering the things for his next class in a manner slightly more organised, but his eyes stayed wide. "Yeah, I know. But if someone heard... If word were to get out that I'm-" He couldn't choke out the word, shaking his head instead as if to toss it out of his mind. "I already get enough slushies already; I don't want to imagine what would happen if _that_ became common knowledge."

Damian sighed. "I know. I won't tell anyone, I promise. But sometimes I wonder if it's holding you back." Cameron looked at him like he had been slapped. "No no- I don't mean it like that," Damian said hastily. "I just mean that if you keep hiding it then you'll miss out on chances to be happy you might not get again." Cameron's expression softened, sliding into resignation.

"I get where you're coming from, but I don't really think I've had any real chances to miss." The slight depression hinting his voice was clear and he sighed, slamming his locker shut and beginning to walk to class, Damian following behind him.

"Until now," The irish boy said quietly after a few moments and Cameron looked at him, surprised at the smirk on the brunette's face. It took a few moments for the words to process.

"What? No. He's not- No. Don't say that. He's a flirt; he's probably like that with everyone." Cameron shook his head, the words he uttered more an attempt to convince himself than Damian. He looked up and saw the smirk grow wider.

"We'll see." The two arrived at the science classroom and walked in; Cameron paused at the door, his eyes casting across the class nervously before sighing in relief; of all the hair in the room, there was no sign of any dreadlocks. He heard Damian laugh and he frowned, annoyed, before sitting next to his friend and waiting for the class to begin.

He zoned out after a few minutes, having read most of the lecture's contents earlier that morning, by lucky chance. His thoughts drifted off and he struggled to avoid thinking of _him_ , but eventually he gave up the battle and sunk into thought. His mind was consumed by the image of Samuel's eyes. The piercing hazel had looked right into his eyes filled with confidence, no doubt or hesitence in the gaze. Samuel didn't think twice about looking at Cameron with a look on his face that was intense enough to make him start shaking.

What could Samuel want with him? Was he just going to screw with Cameron's head, watching him squirm until he got bored? Certainly he had to _know_ what he was doing to the boy. Cameron smiled humorlessly; that was true, at least; Samuel always smirked or laughed when Cameron got nervous around him. _Wait, wait, it's barely been a few hours. Don't go generalizing, it could just be a coincidence, and even if it isn't, it hasn't been long enough to know anything for sure._ Cameron's eyebrows furrowed, trying to pull his mind back from the hole it was trying to dig him into. He felt butterflies again when an idea tickled his mind, teasing him. Could Samuel really be-? _Stop. Don't go there. Don't even think about it, you know-_ The bell rang, interrupting his line of thought. He looked up, surprised the class had passed by so quickly.

He stood, somewhat disoriented, and glanced at Damian. He was a bit surprised by the concerned look on his friend's face, although he was sure the expression was lost on his features.

"Are you alright mate? You were out of it the whole class." Cameron just nodded somewhat dizzily and Damian grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Cameron."

The blonde shook his head, a little more aware of his surroundings with the action. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" The concern in Damian's voice was edging towards panic, but Cameron nodded with certainty this time, and the irish boy visibly relaxed. "Good."

Cameron sighed when they split ways, heading back to his locker to get his things. He zoned a bit again when walking and slipped, tumbling to the ground, his books going everywhere. He heard quite a bit of laughter around him and just sat on the floor for a few moments, groaning internally at his lapse in attention. He started to pick up his stuff, a bit distressed at how people decided to kick it around on the floor. He had managed to pick everything up and was at his locker when the bell rang. He groaned aloud and leaned against his locker as the halls emptied. He opened the door and put his stuff in, vaguely aware at the set of footsteps in the hall. He let his eyes slip shut and he felt himself slipping again. He tried to bring himself back to reality but knew he was practically asleep on his feet when he felt arms wrap around his hips from behind him. His eyes fluttered open and hardly had to turn his head to know Samuel was behind him. _Of course it's Samuel; it's in my head, it's not real. Who else would my mind put there?_ He laughed a bit hysterically, knowing he was getting too caught up in the guy he'd just met that morning.

_How could I not get caught up in him, he's sex on legs._ Cameron let out a mirthless, breathy laugh at that. The not-Samuel of his mind lifted Cameron's left hand, toying with the ring on his finger. He had to swallow down the moan in his throat, surprised at the sudden emotion overwhelming him. There was something incredibly intimate about the way the other male was handling his purity ring; he felt himself shudder when he felt the breath of a whisper on his neck.

"I'll have this someday." Cameron stiffened at the words, trying to fight off the images of the implications of that statement. "I promise you that." His eyes slid shut and the boy who _had_ to be a figment of his imagination chuckled before releasing his waist and walking away.

Cameron opened his eyes again, shaking his head. He'd had fantasies in the past; he remembered how often he had drifted off in a daydream in his classes last year. But he shook his head; this one had felt so different, felt so... real.

_No._ he thought firmly. _It wasn't real. It can't be._ But he couldn't deny just how real his reaction was. He braced himself against the lockers, begging his stomach to stop flipping. When he felt a little less flustered, he grabbed the stuff from his locker and made his way to his next class; he smiled sheepishly when he walked in late, but the teacher just gave him a stern look before returning to the lesson. Cameron relaxed a bit as he slipped into his seat next to Marissa. She looked at him curiously; he could feel his face still warm with a flush, but he just shook his head and tried to focus on the lesson. Surprisingly, he did.

The hour seemed to pass just as quickly as the one before, and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked out of the room.

"What's got you so happy?" Marissa was smiling somewhat bemusedly with him. Cameron laughed and looked at her.

"Honestly? I have no idea." He walked on, leaving a confused redhead behind him, grinning like an idiot now. He saw Damian in the crowd and waved to him, but his hand froze half in the air when a flash of pink caught his eye. 

Samuel was smirking at him, but this time Cameron was beyond flustered; he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to think clearly enough to understand why. Samuel's eyes were clouded with lust and he was staring at his hand... _My left hand._ Cameron shook the thought out of his mind; what had happened earlier was all in his head; it had to have been. 

Still, his heart jumped as he locked gazes with Samuel and the other boy licked his lips almost absentmindedly. His mind connected the dots with certainty when Samuel looked him right in the eye, mouthing the word _mine_. He felt a wave of shock hit him. He brought his hand down slowly, shakily. _It really happened._ Cameron's face heated up, and he saw Samuel giving him that stupid smirk again...

He felt the cold slushie hit him before he could close his eyes and he shouted aloud when the dye seeped between his lids, closing too late and only trapping the liquid in. He heard laughter and knew without a doubt it was the jock that had doused him. He felt a hand on his back and followed instinctively, letting the firm touch guide him.

"C'mon Cameron," Damian's voice made him relax. He walked through a doorway, guided through while Damian undoubtedly held the door open. He felt his eyes burning and staggered against the sink he'd managed to find. His glasses clattered to the ground and he let out a sob. He hadn't heard the door close, but he heard it slam open again. He wished he could see, to know who was there. "This happens often, you get used to it," He heard Damian say, his tone an attempt at calming. Unfortunately, a cry escaped his mouth at that moment, and he had a feeling it would counteract Damian's words. Cameron heard a growl, an actual _growl_ , not words enough to recognise who was there, before the door slammed shut again.

Damian walked closer to Cameron, turning on the water of the sink he was slouched on and helping to rinse the red dye out of his hair and off of his face. He felt the last of the icy liquid leave his skin and opened his eyes, crying out when they started burning again. He shakily leaned up and looked in the mirror, and he nearly laughed aloud when he saw how red his eyes were. He put his face back under the stream of water, forcing his eyelids open to rinse off the burning dye. Damian handed him a wad of paper towels when he stood straight again.

"Thanks," Cameron sputter, roughly drying off his face with the low-quality paper. He looked in the mirror when he was dry and groaned. His shirt was soaked with red. He picked his glasses up off the floor and walked out of the bathroom, making a beeline for his locker. The hall was mostly empty, with a few stragglers left behind. Cameron yanked open his locker and dug around in his backpack; he groaned when he pulled out the too-small sky blue polo, the only shirt he had thought to grab that morning. "Really?" He mumbled to himself. He suddenly felt angry at everything around him and didn't bother to head back to the bathroom to start changing; he pulled off his shirt and tossed it in his locker, freezing when he heard a badly suppressed gasp close by. His gaze flickered up and his eyes widened; Samuel was watching him, his eyes losing all of their predatory gleam and just drinking in the sight before him. Cameron swallowed and allowed his gaze to wander across the boy staring at him; when he saw the bleeding lip, though, he felt as if he had been slapped. His eyes locked with Samuel's for a moment before he yanked the shirt on and slammed his locker shut, running to the lunch room.

Damian caught up with him and he met Marissa at the table the three of them usually sat at; Cameron fell deep in thought soon after he sat and didn't notice when the other two exchanged looks. _His lip... Did he get in a fight?_ Minutes passed uncomfortably as Cameron picked at his food.

"Cameron?" Marissa asked. Cameron felt an unexplainable surge of anger and he stood up, dumping his uneaten lunch into the garbage and running to the music room, where he stayed the rest of the hour.

* * *

The rest of his classes had passed quite uneventfully. Cameron couldn't focus in any of them, and not one of his teachers seemed to care. The day had already been so confusing and he just kind of slipped out of it, his mind floating in a barely aware state; he got through the rest of the day like a zombie. He couldn't wait to get home and just be done with the day. When, finally, his last class let out, he gathered his things quickly and bolted. He didn't get what was bothering him so much; he'd been slushied nearly every other day that year so far. He said as much to Damian when they stood by his locker then.

"It's simple though." Damian spoke with a certainty that startled Cameron a bit. "Samuel wasn't here before. Today he was." Cameron looked at his friend and, pulling his backpack from his locker and slamming the door shut, he shook his head.

"I can hardly say I've known the guy for a day. I doubt he could have anything to do with it." Cameron tried to believe the words; he really did.

"Well, you know what they say about love at first sight-"

"I am _not_ in love with him!" Cameron heard the defensive tone in his voice and winced. Damian just shrugged.

"Okay, not love at first sight. Attraction, then." The two of them walked out of the school into the parking lot. Cameron shook his head; he couldn't believe they were talking about this is such a public place. As if he had read his mind, Damian said, "No one's paying attention. You could admit to having sex with a donkey and no one would hear."

"Well, some people might hear, but the only ones that could would just have to admit that you're getting more ass than them." Cameron just froze where he stood at the voice. Damian had stopped walking beside him and Cameron felt their shoulders being separated as Samuel slung his arms around them and slid his torso between the two boys.

"I ah, I have to go. My mam'll get upset if I'm not home early enough to make supper, so..." Damian's voice trailed off as he slipped out from under Samuel's arm. "Do you need a ride, Cam?"

Cameron shook his head, his own eyes widening at his denial of the escape. "I can take the bus, it's been fine so far, so." Cameron couldn't think of anything else to say after that and Damian looked at him, quirking an eyebrow incredulously, but he just nodded and turned around, walking over to his car. Cameron was sometimes jealous of the Irish; he wasn't sure how he became friends with the junior, but he didn't question it when the brunette had taken him under his wing. The first time he'd seen the car Damian drove, though, he couldn't help but voice aloud just how badly he wanted to drive. Cameron shook his head a bit, shaking himself out of the memory.

He swallowed as he felt Samuel's arm slip off his shoulders. The male walked around him, looking him in the eyes and gripping his shoulders as he spoke. "Are you okay?" The words were soft, and Cameron nearly choked on the thumping in his throat his heart was subjecting him to at the intensity of the _care_ in the other boy's voice. He nodded, somewhat dumbstruck. Samuel accepted the hesitant response and visibly relaxed as he straightened his back, his hands falling to his sides.

"What about you?" Cameron said, surprised the words came out as he pointed at Samuel's lip. The other boy just smirked modestly, a hand going up to his neck.

"I'm fine. I just... I did what I had to do." Cameron's eyebrows flew up when he carelessly considered again that Samuel had fought one of the jocks for him. "Besides, it's not like they can bust me for anything. I just spoke to him; he threw a punch, so I hit him back. Purely self defence." Cameron opened his mouth to say something, but Samuel held a finger in front of his lips; even half an inch away, not even touching him, Cameron could feel the warmth of Samuel's skin. "You sure about taking the bus? I don't have much to do tonight and I wouldn't mind giving you a ride."

Cameron felt the shock spread across his face in a flush, but he just nodded. Confusion washed over him and he shook his head; he wasn't sure how to respond at this point. "I'd appreciate I ride," he practically whispered, but his heart danced at the joy that flashed across the other boy's face at his reply. Samuel dropped his arm and reached for Cameron's hand, but he caught himself before he took it in his own and just gestured for Cameron to follow. Somehow the blonde wasn't surprised when they stopped in front of a bright red Ford Mustang. Cameron paused, suddenly unsure of the safety of the choice he'd decided on, but just then Samuel looked over and grinned at him before opening the driver's side door and climbing in.

Cameron hesitantly opened the passenger's side door and slid in, closing the door securely behind him and buckling his seat belt. He looked up and saw Samuel looking at him. The boy's eyes were softer then their usual intensity, giving showing an emotion Cameron couldn't quite put his finger on. Something about the gaze made him feel a lot calmer, a lot more confident in what he was doing. Samuel suddenly closed his eyes and laughed. "I have no clue where you live," He said, resting his elbow on the steering wheel and leaning his head into his hand.

Cameron bit his lip before rattling off his address. "Do you think you can find it?" Samuel looked up at him and nodded, smiling. He started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot. Cameron sighed and sank back into the seat, breathing in the smell of the leather interior that was obviously a new addition to the model. The ride was silent for a while, calming. "I never realised you could drive." Cameron raised his eyebrow at the words that escaped his lips, and the other boy chuckled.

"Well you did just meet me this morning." Samuel smiled, but then the sentence sunk in a bit. "Not that you can't trust me." He glanced at Cameron, a questioning look in his eyes, and he visibly relaxed when Cameron grinned at him shyly. "Yeah, my birthday's in August, so I got my license just before the year started." Cameron nodded in understanding. _Sophomore, that makes sense._

"My birthday's in February so I won't be able to get my license for over a year," He said, his lips twitching down. He wanted to drive so badly. He looked up at Samuel when he heard a deep chuckle. "What?"

The boy smiled. "I guess you'll just have to settle with me driving you home until then. That is," his expression twisted in dramatized thought, "Unless you prefer to take the bus." Cameron laughed at that.

"Well, if you get me home safely tonight, I might not be able to refuse that offer." Cameron didn't think much of the words as he stared out the window, but when his gaze flickered to Samuel he saw the boy's lips pulling in a huge grin.

It wasn't long until Samuel pulled up to the curb, Cameron's house just across the sidewalk. "Well, here we are." Cameron smiled at him before looking down and biting his lip. He swallowed the nerves that had returned and pulled his lip from his teeth, his tongue slipping out and soothing the worried skin. When he looked back up, Samuel's eyes were glued to his mouth. He was a bit startled at the lust he saw in the other boy's eyes.

_I just met him this morning!_ Cameron shouted internally, even more shocked at his own matching reaction. But then again... Attraction at first sight, Damian had said. Cameron hesitated, still unsure, but his last arguments were crushed when Samuel licked his lips and the blonde leaned over, his lips inches from the older boy's. He froze, unsure what to do next. He could feel the warm breath whispering against his lips speed up; he had started to worry he made a mistake when Samuel took his face in his hands and closed the distance, kissing him slowly but chastely. Cameron felt his stomach leap and blood rushing to his face - and somewhere else - and he was startled by how much the shallow kiss was affecting him. The kiss lasted a while, and Cameron savored it. He pulled away first, panting, desperately needing air. He rested his forehead against Samuel's, looking into his eyes. They sat like that for a few moments and when Cameron caught his breath, he muttered, "Thank you."

The older boy grinned and, after a moment's hesitation, leaned in, kissing him again, a peck on the lips that lasted less than a second but made Cameron dizzy. "Any time." Cameron felt himself grinning like an idiot as he got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Samuel called the question from the car, somewhat hesitant.

Cameron chuckled. "Of course. See you tomorrow." And grinning widely, he closed the car door shut and walked up to the front door of his house, looking back at the car and waving before going inside. He heard the car as it drove away and rushed up the stairs. His younger sister was the only other one home, and he stepped into her room and hugged her briefly but tightly before continuing on to his own. A few moments later, she appeared in his doorway, a questioning look on her face.

"Who was that? And why are you so happy? You usually look like crap when you get home from school." The girl stayed on the threshold of the door, hesitant to enter the room. Cameron chuckled and ignored the jibe.

"That was... a new friend." He grinned, glancing out the window. He could almost hear the smirk in his sister's voice when she spoke again.

"'Friend', sure. You're going to let me have friends over when mom and dad aren't home or I'm telling them." He turned back and grinned at her, not even minding the blackmail. Her expression changed from smug to puzzled in seconds.

"Of course." Cameron got up off his bed and hugged Lindsay again, pecking the twelve-year-old's cheek before picking her up and carrying her to her room.

"Hey! no fair!" She squealed, laughing. She giggled when he dumped her onto her bed. "How is it that you're not even three years older than me and as skinny as a toothpick but you can carry me across the house?" Cameron shrugged, still smiling, and he left her room.

The evening passed uneventfully. His parents were a bit surprised but relieved when Cameron grinned all through dinner and for hours after. Only when his started yawning did his lips relax. "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Alright sweety," His mom seemed to get more and more surprised with every passing minute. Cameron _never_ went to bed this early. _Is he getting sick?_ She worried to herself.

"I love you guys," The teen said, before rushing back up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. Acting on an impulse, he turned on his computer and opened the web browser. His fingers typed faster than his mind was registering and before he knew it he was staring at Samuel's facebook page. His mouth twisted, hilarity and incredulity dueling at the profile picture; somehow, in the short time he'd worn Cameron's glasses, Samuel had taking a stunning photo that would put professionals to shame, the glasses perched high on his nose. Cameron settled on grinning like an idiot and he clicked the 'add friend' button without thinking. He yawned again and he stood, plucking up his sleep pants and stripping down before sliding them on, smiling at the comfort of the cotton.

Suddenly, everything that happened that day hit him like a hurricane; doubt filled every ounce of his body and he was overwhelmed and panicked as he knelt down next to his bed, a sob escaping from his mouth as he prayed, begged for a sign he hadn't screwed up. He felt himself shaking and tried to breath deeply, tried to calm down. Never before had he been hit with such intense emotion so quickly. He nearly jumped at the sound his computer emitted a moment later. He stood and walked over hesitantly, looking at the screen and the message he'd just received.

_**Samuel** Hey cutie ;) i don't really have time to talk right now, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Ha, missing you already. Sweet dreams. ♥ _

Cameron was grinning like an idiot again, his heart in his throat.

It may have just been a day, but that one day was already flipping his life upside down, and Cameron couldn't wait to take the ride.


End file.
